DGM Christmas Special
by DGMAllenandLenalee
Summary: Happy Birthday to Allen Walker! Also, Merry Christmas! AllenxLenalee, slight, onesided KandaxAllen (Some OOC between some characters, if you know what I mean.)


**Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! Its almost 2014! Woohoo! Also Happy Birthday Allen Walker!**

**Allen: Yay! It's my birthday!**

**Lavi: Not really you were adopted on Christmas, born...**

**Allen: SHUT UP! I never asked you or talked to you!**

**Lenalee: Allen, calm down. -.-**'

**Allen: O-Okay.**

**Lavi: Awwww...**

**Kanda: Che! **

**Lavi: Awwww! C'mon Yu-chan get in the spirit!**

**Kanda: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!**

**Lavi: Ummmm...(sweatdrops and runs) AHHHHHHHH! HELP!**

**Author(me): Hmmmmm...(Huddles with Allen and Lenalee) Nope! (Gets popcorn and sits on a soft blanket)**

**Allen & Lenalee: This is the best. She does not own DGM. **

**Author: If I did I would have made Allen and Lenalee a couple way long before the 3rd Akuma showed up. **

One cold winter morning of the Black Order, everyone was getting ready Allen Walker's birthday and Christmas. Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda **(surprisingly suspicious)** were getting presents for Allen.

"C'mon Yu-chan. Tell me what you got our little Beansprout!" Lavi whined. Kanda ignored Lavi and continued to eat his soba quietly. Lenalee was in her room wrapping part of Allen's gift. She went to the cafeteria to see her friends Lavi and Kanda.

"Hi Lena-chan!" Lavi said with a wave.

"Hi Lavi. Did you get Allen's present ready?" Lavi nodded with a bright smile.

"But Yu-chan won't tell me what he got Allen."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU RETARDED RABBIT?!"

"I said K-Kanda." Lavi said quivering. Lenalee giggled and went off to her brother's office where Allen was. She was carrying a tray of fresh, hot coffee. She delivered the scientists their coffee. She received many Christmas presents, she was very lucky.

"Good Morning Nii-san. And you too Allen." Lenalee smiled. "Okay meet us in the cafeteria at 8 tonight, okay?" Komui and Allen nodded to Lenalee. 'She is so cute.' They thought at the same time.

**~7 p.m.~**

**At Lavi's Room **

Lavi was trying to fix his and Kanda's long hair.

"Hmmm...No. Ummmm...Nah." Lavi said trying to fix the slightly annoyed Kanda.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP AND MAKE UP YOUR MIND?!" Kanda yelled impatiently.

"Woah...No. Did you say something, Yu?" Lavi said not hearing Kanda's nagging statement. Kanda stood up and went to the mirror and did his usual pony tail only down not up.

"Oh c'mon. I was almost done making up my mind."

"Well we are going to be late. We don't want an upset Lee or Lees'. Now do we?"

"...No...Let's go then." Lavi grabbed his present and Kanda grabbed his. And they went to the noisy cafeteria.

**At Lenalee's Room**

'Hmmm I think I should put my hair down with the butterfly clips Allen got for me. That'll work.' Lenalee finished fixing her hair. She had a dark blue dress on and white gloves that went up to her elbow. She smile at herself in the mirror.

She went to her desk and finished the card she got the scientist to sign. She add final touches and sealed the envelope. She closed the door for her room and made her way to the cafeteria.

**At Allen's Room**

Timcampy was flying around Allen's room. Allen wore a white tux and a red tie.

"What do you think, Tim?" Allen asked the little golem. Timcampy grinned and nodded. Allen fixed his hair and headed toward the upbeat cafeteria.

**~8 p.m.~**

Everyone gathered around and hid in the dark but noisy cafeteria. Allen was last to arrived. Allen walked in and everyone said 'Happy Birthday Allen'. Allen smiled and everyone cheered.

Lavi grinned he stood by Lenalee. "Well, well, well, Lena-chan. You look cute." Lenalee blushed.

"Thanks Lavi. You look handsome." Kanda came by and stood with them because he didn't want to stand by his embarrassing master, General Tiedoll.

"Look who joined the party." Lavi grinned.

"Shut up, Baka!" Kanda snapped.

"What I can't hear you!" Lavi said loudly into Kanda's ear even though the music wasn't that loud. Kanda was pissed. He took his Mugen and chased Lavi all over the place. They came back to the amused Lenalee. She giggled.

Lavi panted heavily. So did Kanda. "What's...s-so...f-fu-funny?" Lavi manage to say.

"You guys are still fighting even at the Chistmas/Birthday Party."

"Allen is lucky. I never get this much attention on my birthday." Lavi whined.

"Che!" Kanda said still pissed at Lavi.

Allen saw his two favorite people.**(not BaKanda)** He made his way to them.

"Hey guys!" Allen said with a gentleman smile.

"Beansprout's gettin' older!" Lavi cried fake anime tears.

"MY NAME IS ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N!" Allen yelled at Lavi. Lenalee giggled again. They looked at her and blushed.

"Anyway! On with the presents!" Lavi shoved his present to Allen. Allen opened it to find a snow globe of all four of them.

"Thanks Lavi." Allen said.

"Don't mention it." Lavi responded.

Allen opened Kanda's present. He found a box of dangos, and unexpectedly Kanda kissed Allen's cheek. Kanda face turned slightly red. Allen blink.

"EWWWW! I HAVE BAKANDA GERMS! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Allen acted like a kid with a major tantrum.

Lavi laughed super hard tears ran down his face. Everyone laughed and some were clueless on what happened just now. Allen ran to the bathroomscrubbing his cheek until it turned red. He came out and continued opening presents ignoring what Kanda just did. Allen opened Lenalee's last. Inside was a photo of the whole order and a note that was meant to be read privately. Everyone partied and enjoyed themselves. Allen went to the balcony and read Lenalee's note.

Dear Allen,

If you are reading this that means you are alone. I wanted to say Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas! I also wanted to tell you that I love you. Not just a sibling, or a friend, but someone special. You will forever be in my heart even if I die. If you don't accept my feelings then it is alright. I will love you even if you don't love me. Anyway, Happy Holidays and Happy Birthday!

Love,  
Lenalee

P.S. You are getting taller and cuter.

Allen blushed at the P.S. and needed to find Lenalee and confront his feelings.

Lenalee was walking to the balcony. Allen ran into Lenalee and took her hand and pulled her to the balcony.

"What is going on Allen?" Lenalee asked concerned. Allen pulled her into a hug, she was alarmed and blushed.

"Lenalee, you are important to me. I could not not love you. I love you. Thank you for the present and the note." Lenalee smiled and buried her head into Allen's shoulder while she cried tears of joy.

"Allen promise me to stay by my side forever, okay?"

"I promise."

They sealed their promise with a kiss and went back to the party.

"How am I going to come up with an a excuse that we are dating?" Allen asked Lenalee while they were slow dancing.

"Hmmm...I am not sure but it is a secret for now." Allen smile and continued to dance.

-A few years later-

"Mommy can you tell me the story when you a daddy first got together?" Nella asked.

"Yea! Tell us! Tell us!" Len said.

Lenalee smile,"Well it all started..."

Allen came in and finished the rest of the story. They all went out, and Lavi and Kanda came to visit. They all played in the snow. All of them took a picture all smiling happily just like the photo of the order Lenalee gave Allen for his birthday.

Then Nella and Len asked,"How did you tell grandpa Komui?"

Allen looked at and Lenalee smiled and she said,"With the help with your Uncles and Aunties of the Black Order. If it weren't for them we wouldn't have had you and Allen would have been dead."

Nella and Len laughed about Allen being dead. Allen just rolled his eyes  
playfully and laughed with them.

"Life is still good huh, Beansprout?" Lavi and Kanda grinned.

"...IT'S ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N! GET IT RIGHT FOR ONCE BAKA LAVI AND BAKANDA!" Lavi was right life is still good even after the earl and Noah had been defeated. 

**Author: I hope you enjoyed!**

**Lavi: Awesome!**

**Kanda: Che!**

**Author: Kanda smile! Or I will tell Komui you kissed Lenalee!**

**Kanda: *smiles* Bye! ^-^**

**Allen: *sees Kanda smiling* What is Kanda doing?!**

**Lavi: The author threaten and convinced Kanda to smile and be nice. **

**Allen:*starts laughing and high fives author***

**Lenalee: *smiles* I am glad everyone is getting along. **

**Allen, Lavi, & Kanda: *sees Lenalee smiling and blushes***

**Author:*snickers***

**Lenalee:*sweatdrops***

**Komui: ALLEN WALKER! LAVI BOOKMAN! YUU KANDA! YOU THREE ARE DEAD!**

**Author & Lenalee: Well we better stop him. Bye for now. REVIEWS! Thanks! (\^-^/)**

**Allen, Lavi, & Kanda: HELP US!**


End file.
